Abnormal
by memilih karier lain
Summary: Ino yang seorang fujoshi lagi ngebet banget sama pair SasuGaa. Tapi kaya'nya impiannya nggak bakal terwujud deh. /SasuInoGaa/ Discontinued, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Oke, aku punya pengakuan. Aku sering berfantasi soal cowok.

Iya, iya, emang udah rahasia umum kalau Ino Yamanaka suka mikirin cowok. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku sering mikirin cowok dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Aku… suka _boys' love_.

-#-

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, straight pairings

.

.

.

**ABNORMAL**

.

.

.

-#-

Apakah aku fujoshi? _Well_, entahlah. Yang jelas aku hampir selalu histeris setiap kali lihat dua cowok lagi berinteraksi. Iya, berinteraksi doang. Dua cowok yang ngobrol bisa kelihatan kaya' dua cowok yang lagi _make out_ di mataku. Apalagi kalau mereka lagi berantem, pikiranku pasti melayang ke mana-mana.

Oh _well_, kaya'nya aku emang beneran fujoshi.

Masalahnya cowok-cowok di sekolahku seolah memberiku izin buat berfantasi soal mereka. Ambil contoh Sai yang selalu caper di depan Naruto, atau Neji dan Gaara yang sama-sama jaim, tapi perhatian satu sama lain, dan jangan tanya soal Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka ciuman. Iya, CIUMAN! Yah, nggak sengaja sih, tapi yang namanya ciuman tetep aja ciuman. Aku dulu sempet dendam sama Naruto gara-gara dia ngambil ciuman pertama Sasuke yang harusnya jadi milikku, tapi sekarang itu nggak penting lagi.

Mereka berdua itu… gimana ya? Gayanya sih nganggep satu sama lain sebagai rival—_frenemy_ lah, tapi aku yakin mereka lebih dari itu. Serius deh, mereka bahkan nggak mau susah-susah buat nyembunyiin ketertarikan mereka.

Iya deh, Naruto masih keukeuh ngejar si Billboard Brow, tapi gimana kalau itu cuma pengalih perhatian? Gimana kalau sebenarnya dia punya hasrat sama cowok, dalam kasus ini Sasuke, tapi nggak mau identitasnya ketahuan karena takut sama respon orang-orang di sekitarnya?

Dan Sasuke. Ck, ayolah, coba deh sekarang sebutin nama Sasuke, kedengeran kaya' "Sasgay" 'kan? Dan jangan bilang kalau _style_ rambutnya itu nggak _gay_.

"Woi, Ino."

Teguran si Billboard Brow membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh…" Sakura kelihatan ragu. "Kaya'nya… hari ini aku nggak bisa ke rumahmu deh."

Aku melotot. "Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya kamu udah janji? Terus aku nonton HSM-nya sama siapa dong?"

"Masalahnya…" Dia menghindari kontak mata denganku. "Aku harus belajar buat tes masuk universitas."

Eh?

"Forehead, kita sama-sama tahu kalau tesnya masih lama." Heh, emangnya gampang ngebohongin aku. Butuh lebih dari trik murahan kaya' gini. "Lagian kamu pasti bisa masuk lewat jalur undangan."

"Iya… tapi…" Dia kelihatan makin gelisah. Ini anak kenapa sih? "Gini aja deh, nontonnya diundur minggu depan. Kali ini janji deh."

Iya sih, acaranya emang nggak penting banget, cuma nonton DVD sambil makan dan ngegosip, tapi 'kan…

Akhirnya aku nyerah, kasihan juga dia.

"Iya deh."

Meski begitu aku nggak bisa langsung percaya sama dia.

-#-

Pulang sekolah, Sakura pamit buat pulang duluan. Aku mengiyakan, dan meskipun rasa penasaranku memuncak, aku nggak nanya.

Kenapa sih ini anak? Biasanya juga kalau pulang nyantai, sambil ngelirikin cowok-cowok ganteng di kelas sebelah. Hm, mencurigakan. Aku mengawasi sosoknya yang terus menjauh. Tiba-tiba aku dapat ide.

Maka, aku bangkit, melangkah dengan cepat mengikuti jejak Sakura. Koridor yang ramai bikin aku harus ekstra teliti buat nyari dia. Tapi _thanks to_ nenek moyangnya yang mewariskan rambut warna ngejreng, aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.

Aku tahu dia bakal ngamuk kalau tahu aku nguntit dia. Tapi 'kan salah dia sendiri pake main rahasia sama sohib sendiri. Udah gitu bohongnya payah lagi.

Sakura terus melangkah dengan tergesa menuju halaman depan. Aku menjaga jarak supaya dia nggak sadar. Akhirnya, sampai di gerbang, dia berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang sedang dia tunggu.

Semenit, dua menit, lima menit, belum ada yang datang. Dia masih sibuk celingak-celinguk aja. Aku yang sembunyi di balik pilar jadi bete.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku yang nyaris ketiduran, melek lagi. Sebuah motor butut warna biru dongker berhenti tepat di depan si Billboard Brow. Dan aku nyaris pingsan saat lihat siapa yang mengendarai motor itu.

Naruto.

Aku bener-bener ngerasa dikhianati. Dia ngebatalin janji nonton HSM yang udah kita buat dua minggu lalu, buat Naruto? Ayolah, Forehead, masa' selera lo juga separah itu sih? Dan yang paling bikin aku ngerasa nggak ikhlas itu, Naruto-nya! Kenapa oh kenapa, kamu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan mimpiku sebagai seorang fujoshi?

Aku berdiri tegang di balik pilar, menahan keinginan buat lari ke arah dua pengkhianat itu. Rasanya pengen ngomelin mereka sampai mulut berbusa, tapi nggak bisa. Sakura dengan wajah _happy_ udah menempatkan diri di jok motor Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto dengan mesra.

Mereka berlalu dan aku cuma bisa mengasihani diri sendiri.

Aku melirik ke arah kursi terdekat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sana.

Nggak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku ikut seneng buat Sakura, tapi kenapa sih dia nggak mau cerita? Dan yang paling penting, mimpi fujoshiku!

Ah, kaya'nya aku harus cari pengalihan, mulai sekarang aku bakal ngejadiin Neji dan Gaara sebagai korban imajinasiku.

Tapi batal.

Pandanganku jatuh pada sepasang cowok keren yang lewat di depanku. Yang satu model rambutnya sangat _gay_, yang satu pakai _make-up_—oke, _eyeliner_ doang, tapi secara teknis itu tetep _make-up_, dan cowok yang pakai _make-up_ itu biasanya… KYAA!

Coret Neji dan Gaara, aku punya pengganti yang lebih baik!

"Yamanaka, kamu nggak pulang?"

Eh?

Nggak salah nih, Sasuke-kun baru aja nanya ke aku?

"B-belum."

Cowok itu menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang menghipnotis. Di sebelahnya, Gaara berdiri, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, matanya yang hijau cerah menatapku tajam.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Mau bareng?"

Oke, ini bukan cuma imajinasiku 'kan?

**-tbc-**

Lagi iseng bikin SasuInoGaa.

Diterusin nggak nih?


	2. Chapter 2

Dulu, dulu sekali, aku pernah naksir Sasuke Uchiha.

Lagian, cewek mana sih yang nggak naksir dia? Kharismanya itu terlalu sulit untuk ditolak. Dia itu, udah cakep, _cool_, pinter lagi. Meskipun sainganku banyak, aku pantang menyerah buat ngedapetin perhatiannya. Aku ngebiarin harga diriku diinjek-injek buat dia. Gara-gara dia, semua orang jadi melihatku sebagai _freak_ yang gila nyari perhatian cowok.

Itu semua sampai kejadian traumatis yang kualami.

Waktu itu, ayahku berbaik hati (baca: lagi punya duit) dan mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahunku yang ketigabelas. Bukan pesta gede-gedean sih, tapi lumayan seru juga karena hampir semua orang yang kuundang datang. Garis bawahi kata "hampir"—ya, Sasuke nggak datang.

Nyesek banget rasanya. Padahal dia 'kan orang yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu! Udah gitu rumahnya cuma beberapa blok jauhnya dari rumahku, alasan apa coba yang dia punya sampai nggak dateng? Di saat orang lain ngasih aku kado berupa aksesoris yang manis serta boneka-boneka unyu, dia sekedar menampakkan rambut pantat ayamnya aja nggak mau!

Sejak itu, aku jadi dendam sama dia. Sejak itu, mataku terbuka. Masih banyak ikan di laut. Daripada aku terus ngejar-ngejar siluman ayam, mending aku nyebar jaring buat nangkep lebih banyak ikan.

Dan begitu aku udah bener-bener merelakan dia, dia malah datang. Pinter banget sih kamu, Sas?

-#-

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, straight pairings

.

.

.

**ABNORMAL**

.

.

.

-#-

"Mau bareng?"

Tubuhku membeku.

Ino Yamanaka, kamu mengenal dirimu sendiri lebih baik dari siapa pun. Kamu gampang jatuh cinta, dan nggak kecil kemungkinan kalau kamu juga bakal ngalamin yang namanya CLBK. Bukannya kamu udah berjanji untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke Uchiha sejauh-jauhnya dari kehidupanmu?

Di sisi lain, naluriku sebagai fujoshi menjerit.

"Anu, aku pulang naik kereta aja, Sasuke-kun."

_Sorry_, _inner_ fujoshi-ku, tapi aku harus mempertahankan apa yang tersisa dari harga diriku.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kita memang mau pulang naik kereta kok."

Rasanya, saat itu juga, aku pengen mengubur diriku hidup-hidup dan nggak perlu berkata "hai" lagi pada dunia.

"Oh ya?" Aku cuma bisa meringis, garuk-garuk pelipis nggak jelas.

"Hn." Dia menatapku, lama, tajam, dan mengintimidasi. "Ayo."

Oh, tidak.

Jangan, jangan. Jangan suara bariton itu.

"I-iya!"

Karena aku nggak mungkin bisa menolak!

Aku bangkit, berusaha menekan sekuat tenaga keinginan untuk menjerit. Maksudku, kapan lagi punya kesempatan buat pulang bareng dua cowok keren? Dan bukan cuma dua cowok keren, tapi Sasuke dan Gaara! Demi jidat Sakura yang lebar, aku akan memberikan apa aja untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kaya' gini lagi!

Sasuke melangkah, Gaara mengikutinya dengan kedua tangan masih aman di dalam saku celana. Aku mengikuti Gaara. Kepalaku tertunduk hanya untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang kini tersungging.

Kami berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan—sesuatu yang nggak normal buat seorang Ino Yamanaka. Tapi aku nggak protes, karena pikiranku udah ke mana-mana. _Sorry_ deh, tapi memandangi mereka tanpa berpikir yang nggak-nggak itu mustahil!

Adalah Gaara yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. "Sasuke, boleh aku minta tolong?"

Aku kembali dari alam fujoshiku, menatap Gaara yang menunduk memandang jalan setapak yang kami lewati.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

Gaara terlihat ragu, yang makin membuat wajahnya kelihatan imut. Sudah kuputuskan, dialah uke-nya!

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Hening.

Aku membelalakkan mata, menatap Gaara nggak percaya sembari berusaha untuk mengendalikan otak mesumku.

Aku nggak yakin aku bisa selamat sampai tujuan kalau bareng mereka. Baru beberapa menit jalan aja aku udah harus menahan diri supaya nggak mimisan. Gaara, kalau mau ngasih _fanservice_ jangan di awal kaya' gini dong! Aku belum siap mental!

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sama sekali berbeda dari tatapan reguler seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Alisnya terangkat, dan ekspresinya melunak. Aku berspekulasi kalau ini adalah ciri-ciri kalau dia sedang perhatian. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gaara terdiam, wajahnya masih memancarkan keraguan. Mata hijau terangnya menghindari mata hitam obsidian milik Sasuke.

"Kalau nggak bisa juga nggak apa-apa."

Sasuke memandang Gaara, lama, sebelum berkata, "bukan begitu."

KYAA~!

Cium! Cium! Ah, kalian ini! Bilang "_aishiteru_" aja kok susah banget!

"Ino!"

Selanjutnya, aku mendengar suara klakson yang sama sekali nggak merdu.

Aku tersentak, menoleh ke sumber suara. Lima meter jauhnya di depan kami, sebuah mobil tua berhenti, pengendaranya menjulurkan kepala dari jendela mobil, melambai-lambai memberiku sinyal untuk mendekat.

"Ayah?"

Argh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini sih?

_Thanks_ banget, Ayah. Bukan cuma udah nggangguin momen indah bin langka ini, tapi ayah juga berhasil bikin Sasuke dan Gaara memandangku dengan _ilfeel_.

"Eh… itu ayahku," kataku kikuk sambil meringis. "Sebentar ya?"

Aku melangkah cepat menuju mobil tua ayahku, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Gaara tanpa berani melihat ekspresi mereka. (_Well_, meskipun aku cukup yakin kalau mereka nggak bakal berekspresi apa-apa. Mereka 'kan jagonya bikin _poker face_.)

"Ayah? Ayah ngapain di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaraku, meskipun kaya'nya nggak berhasil.

Detik berikutnya aku merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah pucat ayahku. Hidungnya merah, dan beliau kaya'nya lagi menahan keinginan untuk bersin. Oh _great_.

"Ayah sakit, izin pulang lebih cepat," jelasnya. "Kamu kok belum pulang?"

"Ini mau ke stasiun."

Situasi ini bener-bener bikin aku nggak nyaman. Dalam hati aku cuma bisa berharap kalau Ayah nggak bakal ngelakuin hal-hal yang makin menurunkan harga diriku di mata Sasuke.

Ayah memandangku, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara. "Loh? Itu 'kan Sasuke?"

Dan aku cuma bisa _facepalm_ saat ayahku melambai dengan norak ke arah Sasuke. Parahnya, Sasuke mendekat.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ayahku tersenyum lebar. "Ayo bareng."

Oh, _please_ jangan!

Sayangnya Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan kami pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku terpaksa duduk di depan atas perintah Ayah. Sasuke dan Gaara dengan nyaman duduk di jok belakang. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang bakal mereka lakuin di belakang sana, tapi nggak mungkin aku menengok ke belakang tiap detik.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Keheningan menyelimuti udara lagi.

Sampai akhirnya Ayah memberiku sinyal. Beliau berbicara dengan volume suara rendah, tapi deru mesin mobil membuatku sulit menangkap apa yang beliau katakan. Aku meminta beliau untuk mengulang.

"Yang berambut merah itu siapa?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Suara Ayah yang terlalu keras bikin aku khawatir kalau sepasang manusia yang di belakang bisa mendengar.

Aku berbisik. "Gaara."

"Siapa?"

"Gaara!"

Aku melirik Gaara. Cowok itu mengernyit. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa dia nggak punya alis.

Kenapa ya? Kalau dia punya waktu untuk pakai _eyeliner_, kenapa dia nggak punya waktu untuk pakai pensil alis? Dan kenapa dia pake acara cukur alis coba?

Aku tersenyum canggung ke arah Gaara, dan seketika dia mengalihkan pandangan. Untung tuh anak cakep, kalau nggak udah kumasukkan dia ke dalam _black list _karena keangkuhannya!

"Gaara rumahnya mana?"

Saat itu aku tahu kalau pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Gaara. Aku nggak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menengok ke belakang sekali lagi, hanya untuk melihat Gaara yang membalas tatapanku dingin.

"Gaara mau menginap di rumah saya, Paman."

Eh? Jadi bener?

Aku ganti menatap Sasuke. Dia nggak kelihatan bercanda waktu mengatakannya (lagian aku juga ragu kalau Sasuke bisa bercanda). Aku terus membelalakkan mata. Sasuke menghadiahiku kernyitan heran karenanya.

Aku sadar, kemudian berbalik dan duduk dengan posisi normal, memandang lalu lalang kendaraan dari jendela depan.

Sisa perjalanan berlalu dalam keheningan. Aku bahkan nggak yakin kalau Sasuke dan Gaara ngobrol di kursi belakang. Tapi nggak masalah, karena aku juga butuh keheningan buat berkhayal.

_"Sasuke-kun?" Gaara berkata, menunduk malu-malu._

_Sasuke menaikkan alis, khawatir dengan laki-laki di depannya. "Ada apa?"_

_"Anu…" Gaara masih menunduk, mukanya merah padam. "Aku nggak bisa tidur."_

_Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu tidurlah di sini."_

HYAA~!

Tiba-tiba kecepatan mobil menurun, lalu mobil berhenti sempurna. Aku segera sadar bahwa kita sudah berada di depan rumah Sasuke yang megah.

"Terimakasih, Paman." Sasuke berujar, sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Mata _onyx_-nya beralih ke arahku sebelum dia berkata, "_See you_."

Nggak salah nih? Sasuke Uchiha baru aja pamitan ke aku? Rasanya jadi kegeeran.

Aku memamerkan senyum lebar. "_See you_."

Sasuke melangkah turun dari mobil. Gaara mengangguk singkat ke arahku, yang kubalas dengan senyum. Dia turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu.

Mereka berbalik, melangkah masuk menuju Uchiha _mansion_. Aku nggak bisa menahan senyum, tapi bukan senyum mesum seperti biasanya.

Rasanya, aku nggak terlalu menderita juga deh hari ini.

-#-

"Kemarin aku sendirian di rumah, kesepian."

Sakura meringis, mengaduk minumannya dengan gelisah.

"Aku sengaja nggak nonton HSM karena nunggu kamu." Aku menatap mata zamrud-nya, kelihatan banget dari caranya mengalihkan pandangan kalau dia sedang terintimidasi. "Yah, gimana lagi coba? Kamu emang harus belajar."

Sakura mengaduk minumannya lebih cepat, kepalanya ditundukkan sedalam-dalamnya.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Ini anak… "Hentikan aktingmu, Jidat!"

Sakura mendongak, menatapku takut-takut. "I-Ino?"

"Aku tahu kamu kemarin pulang sama siapa!" kataku galak. Biarin aja, aku udah nggak punya rasa kasihan buat tuh orang. "Kamu tega ya!"

"B-bukan gitu…" Sakura mendongak, memperlihatkan jidat yang luasnya sepertiga bagian mukanya. "Aku cuma nggak mau kamu ribut."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Ribut gimana?"

"Ck, kaya' nggak tahu aja. Kamu 'kan ratu gosip."

Skak mat. Dengan itu, aku langsung mingkem.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Lagian, kita belum resmi kok." Dia menatap sekeliling sebelum melanjutkan. "Meskipun dia udah nembak."

Aku memekik keras, Sakura terlonjak. Kalau saja kantin nggak seribut ini, pasti perhatian semua orang akan langsung tertuju pada kami.

"Tuh 'kan? Kamu apa dikit langsung ribut!"

Aku nyengir kuda. "Iya iya. Tapi, kenapa? Bukannya Naruto udah nggak sejelek waktu di SMP?"

Sakura mendengus. "Dasar! Kamu ini masih aja menilai cowok dari penampilan ya?"

Aku menjawab dengan cuek, "iya, terus kenapa?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan galau sebelum berkata, "Aku belum yakin."

Oke, kenapa sohibku yang cerewet ini tiba-tiba jadi _mellow_? Akibat dari _lovestruck_ nih ceritanya?

Tiba-tiba, ekor mataku menangkap sesosok cowok dengan kepala duren yang familiar. Seragamnya yang acak-acakan serta tiga pasang kumis kucing di kedua belah pipinya bikin aku makin yakin kalau dia itu Naruto. Aku nggak bisa menahan diri buat teriak, memanggilnya sambil melambai-lambai antusias.

"OI! NARUTO! Sebelah sini~!"

"Ino bego!"

Tangan Sakura udah nangkring di depan bibirku, mencegahku untuk ngomong lebih banyak. Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau nggak punya akal. Dengan nekad, aku menjilat telapak tangannya, bikin Sakura ber-"yuck!"-ria. Oh _well_, setidaknya dengan itu dia mau berhenti membungkam mulutku.

"NARUTO!"

Si pirang jabrik akhirnya menoleh. Dia memandangku, kemudian Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya rambut Sakura, karena si Jidat udah nyembunyiin wajahnya di balik lipatan kedua tangannya.

Sementara aku terus melambai, Naruto mendekat. Dia kelihatan nggak yakin, tapi toh dia nggak menghentikan langkahnya ke arah kami.

Dia kelihatan sangsi ketika meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kami dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Eh… Sakura-chan nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanyanya, sementara Sakura masih menolak menampakkan jidatnya.

"Nggak tahu, tanya aja sendiri," kataku jahil. Khukhukhu, pembalasan memang manis.

Naruto memandangku sejenak, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Sakura.

Tapi batal.

"Oi, Dobe."

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri ketika mendengar suara bariton itu.

Naruto menoleh, memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan nampan di tangan. "Ah! Teme! _Sorry_ tadi kutinggal!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Tanpa disuruh, dia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sebelahnya, mendongak, dan melotot ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

Keadaan jadi bener-bener canggung ketika nggak satu pun dari kami berbicara.

Aku mengawasi Sasuke, yang makan dengan pelan dan tenang. Kaya'nya dia terbiasa makan dengan _table manne_r deh, nggak kaya' Naruto yang melahap makanannya dengan nafsu tanpa memperhatikan jejak makanan yang mengotori bibirnya.

Sakura cuma bisa melongo takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh Naruto, yang ngomong di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makanan. Meskipun rada nggak jelas, aku bisa nangkep inti dari kalimatnya.

"Sasuke, maaf ya kemarin kamu terpaksa naik kereta. Tapi makasih lo udah mau minjemin motor."

Naruto meringis lebar, Sakura melotot, aku mengerutkan kening, sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali nggak merespon.

"J-jadi motor kemarin itu…?"

Oh, yang biru dongker itu? Itu punyanya Sasuke toh? Kutarik kembali deh kata-kataku, motornya nggak butut kok, waktu itu kelihatan butut karena Naruto yang naikin.

Ck, Jidat, malang nian nasibmu. Punya gebetan kok nggak modal.

"Ahaha." Naruto ketawa garing. "Iya, itu punya Sasuke."

Kenapa ya? Bokapnya Naruto 'kan Minato Namikaze, masa' ngasih motor ke anaknya aja nggak mau? Ah, mungkin karena tampang Naruto nggak meyakinkan kali ya. Daripada resiko kecelakaan, 'kan kasihan motornya.

"Tapi aku masih nggak bisa ngebayangin Sasuke naik kereta."

DEG. Rasanya aku pengen cepetan kabur dari sana. _Please_, Sasuke, diem aja! Pura-pura nggak denger atau gimana gitu lah! Pakai jurus _poker face_-mu!

"Aku kemarin dianter ayahnya Ino kok."

Tahu senior Tobi 'kan? Itu lo, yang pakai topeng lolipop oranye. Sekarang aku pengen minjem topengnya buat menghindari tatapan-tatapan heran yang diarahkan kepadaku.

"Wah, beneran tuh?"

"PIG?"

Aku memaksakan tawa garing untuk keluar dari kerongkonganku. "Ahaha, Sasuke-kun bisa aja deh bercandanya!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku nggak bercanda kok."

Sakura melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahku. Aku menciut.

Dari dulu, satu-satunya sumber masalah dalam kehidupanku emang cuma Sasuke.

-#-

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah dua orang putri. Satu di antara mereka memiliki wajah yang cantik rupawan, satunya lagi nggak terlalu beruntung dan terpaksa membawa jidat jenongnya kemana-mana.

Meskipun begitu, putri yang cantik memiliki hati mulia. Dia tidak suka melihat teman-temannya mengejek kejenongan jidat si Putri Jenong. Akhirnya, dengan niatan mulia, dia menghampiri si Putri Jenong dan memberinya sebuah pita manis. Tak lupa dia memberi tips-tips untuk menumbuhkan kepercayaan diri.

Si Putri Jenong pun akhirnya tumbuh menjadi putri yang cantik dan percaya diri. Meski begitu, si Putri Cantik tidak merasa tersaingi, melainkan bangga dengan perkembangan si Putri Jenong.

Sampai akhirnya muncullah seorang pangeran.

Pangeran itu sangatlah tampan. Dengan segala kesempurnaannya, dia telah memikat hati para gadis. Termasuk kedua putri tersebut. Si Putri Cantik berniat untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya sampai waktu yang tepat. Berbeda dengan si Putri Cantik, si Putri Jenong memutuskan untuk mengumumkan perasaannya.

Mengetahui bahwa si Putri Cantik memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sang Pangeran, si Putri Jenong pun memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka, dan _rivalry_ pun dimulai.

Waktu berlalu, kedua putri menghabiskannya untuk menarik perhatian Sang Pangeran. Meskipun segala daya dan upaya dikerahkan, tak juga si Pangeran menunjukkan ketertarikan kepada salah satu dari mereka.

Akhirnya, kedua putri pun sadar, mereka telah menyerahkan persahabatan mereka hanya untuk pangeran yang bahkan ngelirik mereka aja nggak pernah. Mereka akhirnya akur kembali, dan dengan itu, mereka mengikrarkan janji.

Jangan lagi dekat-dekat dengan si Pangeran tampan, apa pun yang terjadi.

Nah, demikian sekilas info.

Jadi, bisa dimaklumi kalau Sakura langsung ngamuk, meninggalkan meja kantin, dan menolak untuk berbicara padaku seharian penuh. Dan oh—juga menolak untuk membalas satu pun pesan singkat yang kukirimkan kepadanya.

Aku menatap layar ponselku sendu. Padahal udah kukorbankan harga diri (dan pulsa) untuk SMS dia, tapi kaya'nya nggak luluh-luluh juga tuh anak. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menatap jalan setapak di depan rumahku. Aku melirik jam yang menggantung kokoh di dinding—jam dua lima puluh, sepuluh menit lagi dan Ayah akan menggantikanku menjaga toko bunga kami.

Aku menopang daguku dengan telapak tangan. Bisa kurasakan keringat mengalir di pelipisku, tapi kuhiraukan. Cuaca siang yang benar-benar panas ditambah dengan rasa bosan bikin aku mengantuk. Aku cuma bisa berharap kalau waktu cepat berlalu atau ada pelanggan yang datang di menit-menit terakhir ini sebagai pengusir kebosananku.

Wow, _lucky me_, ada satu pelanggan. Rambutnya merah bata, kulitnya putih pucat, _eyeliner_ yang bikin mata _emerald_-nya kelihatan serem, _no eyebrows attached_.

"Gaara?"

Ini anak ngapain coba ke sini?

**-tbc-**

Suaranya Sasuke itu baritone apa bass sih? Anggep aja bariton ya?

Saya ganti deh detail-nya fic ini. Tadinya 'kan karakternya Sasuke sama Ino, tapi sekarang Ino doang. Soalnya belum tentu ending-nya SasuIno. Dulu saya pasang nama Sasuke karena saya pikir Sasuke bakal lebih sering muncul, tapi sekarang saya berubah pikiran. ^^ Dan saya tambahin genre Humor juga. Sebenarnya dulu ada rencana ngasih genre itu, tapi karena nggak yakin bakal jadi lucu saya batalin.

Eniwei, di sini Sakura agak kelihatan nista karena fic ini pakai Ino's POV. Jadi nggak diitung bashing 'kan ya? ;D Oh ya, yang di-italic itu khayalan mesumnya Ino. X"D

Review? 8D


End file.
